Final Fantasy VIII2
by Kyle Robert Wotton
Summary: When Quistis uncovers a secret about a close friend, could it be that a whole new evil is about to break loose?


Quistis walked through the grass, with the sun glistening across her skin, and, even through she was wearing glasses, she was still finding it hard to see through the glowing sunlight.  
  
Balamb Garden was fixed back into the ground where it had belonged, but prepared for lift-off whenever it was needed. Quistis was undergoing a specialised training course to become an instructor again, but still felt more alone than she ever had done in her life.  
  
Squall and Rinoa had moved to a small island in the middle of nowhere, where they were currently running a farm, and Rinoa was pregnant with their first baby.  
  
Zell had joined a new Garden called Kings Garden, which was a specialised facility for the strongest, and most eager candidates. He was travelling so much nowadays that he found it hard to keep in touch with any of the others, but called them whenever he could.  
  
Selphie and Irvine were currently working out the kinks in their teenage relationship, and were sharing an apartment in Fisherman's Horizon. Irvine was, of course, a fisherman, and Selphie helped organise concerts when famous j-pop stars came into town.  
  
And then there was Quistis. Who had decided to stay living in a hut on the plains of Balamb close to Balamb Garden, so that she could easily get to work without getting too caught up in it. Her surroundings, job, and new friends were all perfect. But Quistis couldn't help but long for adventure with her old friends.  
  
Now, she was walking through the tall, soft, green grass wearing a huge, long, flowing red skirt, and a black top with multi-coloured belts hanging off of it in a strange fashion. It was her favourite outfit, which she only wore when Merianne came to visit.  
  
Merianne was a man that Quistis had met a couple of months earlier whilst visiting Selphie and Irvine at Fisherman's Horizon. He held the job title of 'Garden Superintendent', and went from Garden to Garden checking to see if there were any problems, as to avoid any reoccurrences of previous problems. He was a stunning man, one year older than Quistis, with taut, tanned skin, a thin frame, and a strong, gorgeous face. He came to visit Balamb once a month, and whenever he visited, he would hook up with Quistis either at her home, or at the Hotel, where he'd stay for the weekend. He always seemed to want a purely physical relationship, but Quistis longed for more... To fill the gap in her heart, she needed a relationship.  
  
Before she knew it, Quistis was standing at the Garden gates again. Something she hadn't done for two weeks now, due to a scheduled holiday. Students were bustling in and out, occasionally nodding at Quistis or saying,  
  
"Morning Professor"  
  
That was until a familiar voice called out,  
  
"Quistis, how good to see you... Nice Holiday?" It was the headmaster, Cid, wearing his suit again, and carrying several files and cases.  
  
"Yes" Quistis replied in her posh, English accent, as opposed to the popular American accent, which most people had. "It was fine, I visited the ruins of the Sengarddi Temple just off the coast"  
  
"Ah, yes" Cid replied, walking along with her towards the beautifully built building, towering high into the clouds, "I've heard of those ruins... I was planning on going, myself, but it's hard to set aside the time with all this work.  
  
"Well, I'm constantly finding I'm under worked" Quistis explained, "If you want, I'll take some files off your hands when the next term ends, give you some time to go and visit the ruins yourself... They're wonderful"  
  
"You'd do that for me?" Cid asked, turning, his face had become weathered and wrinkled over the years.  
  
"No problem" Quistis said, "As a matter of fact... I'll take some of them now so that you can make it to your office in one piece" The old friends laughed together as Quistis took some of the files from the old man's arms.  
  
"You know, Merianne is here again this weekend" Cid said, "Perhaps you should finally talk to him...?"  
  
"Don't even try it Cid" Quistis moaned, "I'm not in the mood to here your lectures on relationships again"  
  
"Well, tell him the time has come for serious negotiations... Otherwise, its me he'll have to answer to" Cid laughed, and walked on ahead through the entrance, and into Garden's grand hall... Where an adventure was about to begin.  
  
IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE MORE, PLEASE ADD A REVIEW, OR E-MAIL ME AT: KWOTTON87@HOTMAIL.COM 


End file.
